green moon and nighttime
by xXlittle liarXx
Summary: What happeneds when love is found in the darkest places? Set after the movie suckish summary i know. First fanfic ever! Rated m for later chapters.
1. first night

~first night~

"Loki….Loki wake up….Loki."

The First Night.

Sleeping. That's what I was doing. Where was the question I needed to ask. Point blank all I remember is seeing me brother and father above me. Telling me that they forgive me but, I knew the damage had been done. So I simply let go of Odin's spear and came to the solution of death to cure all my problems.

In Valhalla, I felt I'd find my answer. I knew I hadn't made it to Valhalla, I wasn't worthy for that yet. I thought I was destined to dwell in the black depths of the universe forever. For some odd reason I'm not though, I'm in a bed, a soft comfortable bed.

'I must open my eyes.' I think.

But as hard as I try I can't, and then a thought hits me. My frost giant sleep has come into effect. Leaving me immobilized and so cold I look and feel like I'm dead. I hope that the person or "thing" that found me doesn't get that assumption. Curiosity gets the better of me and my mind wanders back to who rescued me. Me, the god of mischief who may be an outlaw in all of the nine realms, who may as well be dead. Who betrayed his so called "family" and the kingdom of Asgard. I didn't deserve to be rescued.

I wish I knew who had found me or that I could move my body, it feels like heavy giant chains are hooked up to my limbs. Of course they weren't' it was just the weight of my body-.

"My lady." My thoughts were interrupted by a conversation near me

"Yes jackal?" a female's voice said.

"Should I go check on him now?" Said a boy's voice.

"No let me take that burden." The female's voice said.

I heard footsteps walk away. Then a door opening and closing. A hand was rested on my cheek.

"Loki you're as cold as ice ….. As usual" the female's voice said."I know you can hear me and I know you're wondering who I am and where you are. All you need to now for now is that you're safe. But you are back on Asgard." She said sorrowfully. I tried to move to tell her anything that I could. To grab her hand on my cheek to show that I was truly listening. I could do nothing though. Her hand that rested on my cheek moved to my hair and began stroking it gently.

"You will remember me in time, until then let sleep take over you my dark lord." She said

With that she left, the warmth of her hand going with her. 'There's nothing else I can do.' I thought. So following the women's voice I went back into my deep, dark sleep.


	2. second night

~Second night~

I awoke in my body like I've always done but without my eyes. I felt my body unlike the first time I woke up where I had no connection at all. Cold was not a thought to me for I was somewhat warm. It felt as though life had returned to me.

I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in a room the color of chrome silver with black pieces of furniture all around it. I was right when I thought I was in a bed. It was a four poster canopy bed all in silver, only the covers were black.

"Where am I in Asgard?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and started to walk around the room. Noticing a mirror I walked over to it. My reflection was the same as it's always been. Except that my hair had grown out more and was longer in the back. Still the same onyx black I preferred it to be. My royal robes were gone and put over a chair. I wore nothing except black sleeping pants

Just then I heard a lock on the door click. Someone was coming in. having no time to go back to the bed I just stood there. A boy entered. He locked eyes with me as soon as he came in. expecting a fight all my muscles tightened. Instead of a fight he smiled and said "good morning or... err night I should you like me to get you the lady of the house."

'Could the lady of the house be the same one who talked to me yesterday?' I thought to myself

"Might as well find out." said the boy. "Come. I'll take you to her instead."

He walked out of the door. Not saying anything I followed. 'I believe he just read my mind.'

"As a matter of fact I did." He said without turning around. Staying silent I walked down the hall with the boy. Looking at him he couldn't be more then 18. His black hair was messy with one white streak going through it. He wore a loose white top and black pants. A silver bracelet rested on his wrist with a tiny silver moon hanging from it. Continuing down the hall I got curious.

"who are you?" I asked

"I'm my lady's right hand servant. I accompany her everywhere. My names Jackal."

"Who's you lady?"

"You will find out soon enough. We're almost there." He said

He carried a tiny dagger on his belt which he never took his hand off it. "Oh sorry." He said taking his hand off of it. "It's a habit I picked up while protecting my lady."

"How do you do that?"I asked

"Are you referring to the mind reading" he asked

"Yes."

"It was a gift from my lady." He stated

'Impossible.' I thought. How is that possi-?

"Here we are." Jackal said as he stopped in front of two black doors with full moons on them. "Go on in." he said. "Shes waiting." As he held the door open I walked in while he closed the door silently. There was a fire roaring in the room. It was silent in the room and was filled with book cases floor to ceiling length. Different plants decorated the room all over. In the middle of it all was a large black desk and a chair that faced away from me.

"hello?" I said.

"Loki." A voice whispered behind me. I turned quickly to find nothing behind me.

"Over here." It was the same girl's voice from before. "Who are you ?" I asked without turning around.

"An old friend." The voice said. I turned and saw a girl about the age of 17 and recognized her immediately. "Nótt." I breathed. "And here I was thinking you'd forgotten about me." She said as she sat down on the desk folding her long legs. I remembered I stopped being friends with her when I was taking out of school by Odin. She looked almost the same except her brown hair now reached her mid back and it had a golden shine to it. Her tan skin had taken an olive tone and her eyes were the same ice blue. Of course her body had matured too.

"Hello Loki." She said with a smile on her face. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine for the moment. Where am I?" I asked.

Isn't it obvious you're here with me in this room." She stated teasingly

Slightly annoyed I walked up to her and stared into her eyes and asked again. Sighing she looked away and said "you at the bottom of Asgard. When you fell off the bifrost you landed right in front of my home. I had jackal and I take care of you wounds. Thor really beat you up this time. None the less you're close to perfect. She got off the desk and started to walk away but I gripped her wrist tightly. "Does my father know I'm still on Asgard?"

"Yes and no. our dear king has a feeling that when you fell off the bifrost you fell to the bottom of sent Thor down here many times to search for any evidence of you being here. I have hid you well. "She said.

"Why? Why have you hid me from them!" I yelled. "Because you're an outlaw Loki!" she yelled back. "Think about it you may not have the wisdom of vor but you're still smart. Your father and Thor know everything that you have done. If your found banishment is the least of your worries." she said clearly distressed. "Loki the god of mischief is to valuable to lose." She said softly. "if you excuse me I have… things to attend to." She walked away from me. I let her get to the door before stopping her. "nótt have you been appointed to be a goddess yet?". This stopped her. She turned with a smile on her face. "Yes, three years ago I was appointed by Odin when I came of age. I am the goddess of night and the darker side of things." She said as she walked out. I was left alone in a dark study the only light coming from the fire place. I walked out of the room and ran straight into jackal. "my lady wishes for you to return to your chambers, dinner will be brought to your room. Will you abide by her demands?"

"For tonight I will." I said.

Great, my lady said you wouldn't be much trouble." He said as we walked back down the hall to my room. "How long have you known Nótt?" I asked. "Three years, my family serves the gods and goddesses of Asgard. When my lady was appointed I was given to her as a servant. Most of my family works for the gods and goddesses. They say that their masters are cruel and arrogant but, Nótt is =nt. Shes nice, gentle and even gave me a room in her home for me when I'm tired to stay. She has her bad moment just like everyone else, hers are just worse."

I've never seen her mad." I state.

It's something you never want to see. I've never seen a goddess so consumed by anger before in my life. It's like it's not even her." He shuddered. "Not something you'd like to go through again?" I asked with a smile on my face. We reached the door to my room. Opening the door he said with the upmost serious face. "never." And closed the door to the room with me in it.


End file.
